Justice and Mercy
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Yakari! When Kari teams up with long time crush and famous hacker, Matt, she;s in for one hell of a ride as they fight to take down the government's newest threat. And what's the digimon Virus? Set in my own made up reality, futuristic Earth! YAY!


I am back with another story requested by a good friend of mine.This is the first to be posted but the second to be reqested. the other is still very much in the planning stages. this is A yakari ((Yamatto and Hikari or Matt and Kari)) so... yeah. I really am terrible when it comes to computer knowledge but I'm working on that, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own...

By the way... for a sort of theme for this, I'd listen to Justice and Mercy by Flyleaf

* * *

Hacker-

hack – er  
_-noun_

a person or thing that hacks

_Slang_. A person who engages in an activity without talent or skill: _weekend hackers on the golf course_

_**Computer Slang.**_

**a. a computer enthusiast**

** b. a microcomputer user who attempts to gain unauthorized access to proprietary computer systems.**

Cracker-

crack - er

_-noun_

An individual who attempts to gain unauthorized access to a computer system. These individuals are often malicious and have many means at their disposal for breaking into a system.

That's what humanity has defined them to be... some criminals and others enthusiasts... but what if you're both?

((recommended listening : "Breathe Today" by Flyleaf))

Justice and Mercy

Chapter 1: Hated Reunions

The darkened room was lit by only the dim light from a glowing monitor screen, numbers scrolling past the screen at an alarming pace. The figure in front of the desk tossed his head ever so slightly to clear some of the blond hair from his slate eyes. The cold, distant orbs scanned the screen as the figure's finger's flew over the keyboard, his gaze never being torn from the code of 1's and 0's. His stoic face was well chiseled, cold, and distant, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only. At the age of fifteen he'd already acquired that perfectly chiseled jaw and high cheek bones that made even older women swoon and faint like love sick school girls. He looked much older than a fifteen year old teen, most likely some where in his early twenties, making most women and some men pale once they found out his real age.

His lithe fingers glided over the keys, making faint tapping noises as he continued to rattle out a silent thought process in this code of two digits. He was known as a Hacker... or to the few that knew him well... a cracker. His hobby was to take a difficult code of security and break into it, screw it up, change it, and leave with out leaving a shred of evidence that he was ever there. And Yamatto Ishida... was a pro.

"Matt! Hey... buddy! What are you doing?" the blond glanced at the new commer briefly from the corner of his eye, deciding it was safe.

"Digimon..." He replied. The shorter red head snorted.

"That virus... you really think it's going to crack their system?" he asked, perching himself on a nearby chair.

"Yes, Izzy... I do." He replied calmly. The fourteen year old merely snorted and looked around the darkened room.

"Flyleaf?" he asked, raising one reddish colored brow. Matt nodded absentmindedly as he continued to type in the code. "Where's all the Xena tapes and the Hot Pockets?" The shorter whined.

"Don't need em... just my music." Matt replied stoically.

"Yeah... you're hacking mix... I remember you mentioning that." Izzy mumbled, thinking back to their small group's last meeting.

"So... what brings you to my humble and... messy abode?" Matt asked, finally saving and looking away from the screen and to his small, cramped apartment.

"the house was getting... loud." Izzy stated simply, looking for the right words.

"cops?" the shorter nodded.  
"yeah.. How much ya wanna bet they take my equipment?"

"If they make it that far." Matt snorted in reply. Izzy just nodded.

"You've got a point. Oh and you're dad wasn't home so I just let myself in."

"I guessed..." That was one thing Matt liked about living with just his dad. The man was rarely ever home due to his whacked up work schedule. So Matt was left with plenty of time to perfect his 'artwork' as he referred to it.

That was really the last memory Matt wanted to remember. After that he found himself locked up in juvy hall until he'd turned 17. he spent the remaining five years of his seven year sentence in jail, forever labeled a hacker bent on destroying the government. What a bunch of bull shit. And oh, how the world would pay for it... but not by Yamatto's hand... no. It would be some one ever so innocent.

((Present day: February 28, 2290))

Kari paled, her gaze coming to rest upon the large screen hanging above the main room. Computers all around her were crashing right along with inside communications. She flipped open her cell phone to find it unable to find a signal. There was no way this was good. Having been working for the government for a good three years, straight out of college, Kari was in charge of technological National Security meaning she was in charge of making sure the economy was safe as were all the secret files hidden within their government.

All around her, people that worked for her were running around wildly, trying to fix the problem before all the memory was lost. As Kari stood there, staring at the large screen, the entire government was going into lock down mode. Planes were being grounded and flights canceled, and the main capital, CPU, where Kari was stationed, was being shut down completely. No one was allowed in or out without proper clearance.

All because of a single virus that she hadn't caught, the entire government was crashing in seconds, right before her eyes. Why hadn't she caught? Why? Because it hadn't been there when she'd run the checks. The virus had hit just seconds before the system crash before it could even be detected. Kari knew this much. She also knew that there were few hackers out there that could manage such a feat with out being detected.

Her coffee brown eyes were locked on the screen above her, her mouth agape as the coded link of digits scrolled across the screen, showing them the exact virus. She knew she'd seen this some where, but where? She gasped as the screen suddenly went black, the lights turning off along with every other computer at the same time. The only things working were the main computer and the screen above as Kari looked around.

"they knocked out our generators... BACK UP SYSTEMS! NOW!!!" she called over her shoulder.

"We've tried! They cut the rerouted the path flow to that single computer!" a techie called out to her. Kari sighed, looking back to the main screen when some one gasped and shouted a, "look!" Indeed, something was happening. Green writing was now being scrolled across the screen, the writing appearing letter by letter.

"LONG TIME NO SEE, KARI... HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kari blinked and read over the writing before it disappeared and more showed up. "I KNOW YOU'RE CURIOUS AS TO WHO I AM... BUT DON'T FRET. WE'LL MEET SOON ENOUGH. BUT UNTIL THEN... LET'S PLAY A LITTLEE GUESSING GAME." Kari quirked a brow.

"guessing game?" she whispered to her self.

"TELL ME KARI... DO YOU REMEMBER... DIGIMON?" With that, the lights came back on along with the computers, the screen went blank and soon the normal commands were back in place. It was almost as if no one had even hacked into their system. Digging in her pocket, Kari with drew a cell phone to find a signal. She sighed in relief and dialed Tai's cell as soon as she could.

"Yo! Tai Yagami speakin'!" A rough, almost annoyingly gravely voice came over the other end. Kari sighed and smiled slightly.

"Tai... I need a favor. Can you pick up some one in Modem for me?" She asked.

"Kari? Yeah sure! Who?"

"He's a hacker... you know him and where he lives... sorry to have to ask you but... could you go retrieve Yamatto Ishida and bring him to my work place?"

"Why!? What would that bastard have to do with you?!" Tai yelped.

"Tai... we had a hacker get into our files recently. They mentioned Digimon." Kari sighed. Tai snorted.

"I can guarantee you it's not Ishida... even if I wish it were..."

"And how;s that?"

"He's been under 24/7 surveillance." Tai stated matter-of-factly.

"Talking shit about me again, Yagami?" An annoyed voice sounded in the background at Tai's end. Kari blinked. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"well... speak of the Devil and he shall curse thee-"

"With thine presence... yeah yeah. I know. Spare me the lecture sheriff. You are in my house after all..." The voice had stopped Tai in the middle of his rant making Kari silently thank who ever it was.

"Tai! Stop getting side tracked and go get Ishida!" She snapped. "Now... FETCH!"

"I can do you one better... hey! Catch!" Kari guessed the phone had been tossed to the second voice. Her suspicions were confirmed when the voice answered.

"Well, well, well... little Kari's all grown up and working for our money grubbing government, eh?" Kari could have choked.

"Yamatto!? What's Tai doing with you? I thought he hated you?"

"Taichi? He does. He's currently my baby sitter now that I've been... released." Kari guessed the hesitation was to chose the right word. She always remembered Matt as the kid with the weird tendency to make you feel insignificant by just looking at you a certain way. And if he insulted you, you nearly died on the spot. "I mean.. that is what they do to uncivilized criminals like myself... right Hikari?" Kari frowned. Yup... still the same Matt... only a little colder... maybe a bit bitter compared to when they were kids.

"You... are such an ass! I bet you are the one that hacked into our systems!" she yelled into the phone, gripping it so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Oh! So I'm being copied? I'm honored, really, Kari. I am, but I hate to say, love, i haven't touched a computer in seven years. I'm not even allowed to own a CD player for fear of me hacking into the banking system. See... there's this sad, hypocritical law called right to privacy. Apparently the government can be as secretive as it wants and yet the civilians can't. Or am I wrong? See Kari... I didn't hack the system. I wish I had. But sadly I can't lay claim to that. So... sorry to disappoint. That all?" Kari blinked in shock and sighed. There went her only suspect. Now she had to track down the hacker... idea.

"Actually... I think I've a deal for you."

"Oh really?" He replied, sounding some what bored.

"Yup. How do you feel about being a government employed hacker?"

"Isn't that being a little... oh... I don't know... contradictory?"

"Some what, yes. But! We need to catch a hacker and you're the one for the job. If you help me, you'll have a job, steady flow of income... what more could you want?" Kari heard a snort in response.

"I see no real gain in it for me..."

"You'll be able to have a computer and a normal life... with limitations from me of course." Kari tried.

"Tempting... but no." the ass! Kari sighed. Time to start pulling out court orders.

"Look... who ever it was used Digimon's code."

"Count me in..." Kari stopped and stuttered briefly.

"What?"

"count me in. You think I'm going to let some ass hole get all the glory using my virus? Fuck no!" Well that was easier than she would have thought.

"Oh... well then... thanks. Let me speak to my brother again." There was silence as the phone was passed around and Tai's voice greeted her next.

"Kari! Are you okay!?! He didn't hurt or offend you in anyway with his barbaric talk did he!? If he did I'll kill the bastard!" Tai squawked, overly worried. Kari rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Tai. Look... bring Matt here and make sure no one but those necessary knows about it. Got it?"

"uh... yeah... why?" Tai asked. Kari sighed. Yeah, her brother was still slow.

"I'll tell you when you get here. You can bring Sora if you'd like as well. See you then!" and with that she snapped the cell phone shut with the flick of her wrist.


End file.
